


It is what you think it is

by HattieChats



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Depends on my mood and motivation, F/F, F/M, It's just straight up smut here, May take requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattieChats/pseuds/HattieChats
Summary: Come get your smut. (Part of the Macaque fic I'm writing but I want the rating on that one to be more age appropriate so here we are!)
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. First Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapters 5 and 6

You could only stare at Macaque, he was right under you and between your legs at that. He waited for your next move in interest, his gold eyes locked on the hands that were ready to push his shirt up. You could feel your face grow warm as you took little time to take his shirt off him.

You were already familiar with Macaque without a shirt, the jet black fur that ran down his back and the outer side of his arms, the fur on his chest that winded down as it reached his stomach. The bandage strip still wrapped around his chest and over his shoulder. Still, with what you had in mind one what to do next, the sight made you somewhat nervous.

His tail was still wrapped around your waist, making its presence known by snaking under your shirt and brushing your skin with his soft fur. Macaque gave a smirk as he saw you finally notice it by the slight widening of your eyes.

You took in a slow, deep breath as you leaned over Macaque then placed another kiss on his neck and slowly make your way down from there. As you reached his stomach, his hand brushed through your hair as if to encourage you to keep going. In time you pushed yourself away from him and got off the bed, his tail unraveling then gently swaying in anticipation for your next move.

Macaque propped himself with his elbows to see where you were going, he watched you curl your fingers around his waist and into his pants. You gingerly pull them down, not sure if his tail would get in the way but they came off surprisingly with ease. He even kicked them off once you brought them to his ankles.

You took a moment and just stared at the naked Macaque, your mind thinking of a number of ways to keep this rhythm going. You decided not to make this more complicated than it needed to be, your hand going toward then wrapping around his member with your mouth soon covering the head.

Macaque’s hand soon combed the top of your head not long after you began to make the motions taking in his cock in your mouth, your hand spreading your spit and gently squeezing around him with each pump. Your free hand pressed on his thigh soon gripping his hip so he would know to stay in place.

The soft breaths he made with each brush in your hair told you that you were doing a good job. Something about the soft sensation made you hum. When his fingers started to grip your hair, you came to halt.

Macaque almost looked annoyed as he watched you stand back up, his smirk coming back when you took off your shirt and were quick to get your pants off then soon came back to straddle him.

“You sure about this?” you managed to ask, your breath feeling heavy and your abdomen filled with an unbearable warmth that wanted Macaque specifically.

“I think you know what I want,” Macaque answered in a low voice, sitting up to get close to your face, his warm breath brushing your cheek. You could feel his cock twitch against your thigh.

You gave a small nod at that, taking your time with aligning his tip at your entrance.

There was a slight sting, but only for a moment. It began to dull as you slowly moved your hips up and down, taking in a bit more of Macaque with each downward motion.

Soon you felt all of him inside and with that Macaque took the opportunity to flip positions; him on top while your back pressed against the bed. It caught you off guard for a moment, only able to blink as you found yourself staring at Macaque with the ceiling hanging over.

Your hands went up and arms soon wrapped around Macaque’s shoulders to bring him closer, your lips against his with a nip to the bottom one every time he pulled away.

You rocked your hips, getting him to start moving since he wanted to be on top. A soft groan came out of the macaque as he slowly pumped in and out. A rhythm soon finding itself between your bodies.

Soon his hips bucked into you with more force, trying to get deeper and feel all the warmth your body had to offer. It got a sound out of you, and you could swear you heard him chuckle from it.

The arm that wasn’t keeping him propped over you wrapped your back, his nails pricking the skin and digging a bit deeper to keep a hold. His mouth moving away from yours for a final time then placing it on the side of your neck.

The soft sucking and nipping at your sensitive skin made your mind buzz, wanting to focus on nothing else but the sensations. A moan made its escape and you knew it wasn’t Macaque making that sound.

He seemed to purr from getting you to act no better than him just like those few days ago. His teeth bit into your skin, leaving soft impressions at first but getting harder as he made his way to your shoulder. Bruises were sure to be there but you didn’t mind, you welcomed it you told him with the moan you made.

Your hips rocked in time with his motions, your legs wrapping around his hips with your ankles locking over each other.

He pushed you deeper into the bed, pressing himself against you and feeling every inch of skin he could. His breathing was rough, like he was restraining himself as he had his teeth graze your shoulder.

You managed to bring your mouth to his ear and whisper. “I’m all yours to use.”

The claim seemed to be his undoing as he started to moan with no shame while rutting into you. His teeth digging into your shoulder, a sharp pain making itself known but you didn’t care with how much pleasure coursed through your body. You could feel yourself getting close to that brink.

Your head pressed into the pillow as your back arched off the bed, you clenched around Macaque as you felt your climax shake your body. Small spasms happening as he kept going and reaching his own end with a satisfied moan and the pulses that came from his cock while inside you.

You took a deep breath when he pulled out, heart slowly beating now as Macaque pressed his ear against your chest. You almost wanted to leave the bed to clean yourself but you couldn’t find the strength at the moment, maybe later.

An arm lazily went to the furry back of the macaque and you found your fingers playing with the short locks. Macaque seemed awfully quiet you noted.

You took a look down at your chest and saw him fast asleep, a more than pleased grin etched into his face.

_Shit._


	2. Possession and Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since this gets more intense as it goes on, I'm putting warnings:  
> Possessiveness, slight praise kink, choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapters 8 and 9

Macaque’s tail went under your shirt to pull it up and over your head. His hands curled at the waistline of your pants, being quick to get it off you before he took off the last of his own clothes. Macaque soon went back to pressing his hands against your skin, sliding from your chest to your hips until he stopped at your thighs, fingers feeling between for the slick wet evidence of your needy desire for him.

“Someone's eager,” Macaque noted, his smile just a bit smug as he started bringing your legs apart to get a better look. Embarrassment covered your face as the demon brought his face closer to your pelvis then kissed your inner thigh.

You twitched at that and Macaque took it as a sign to press his teeth against the skin and bite. It didn’t hurt but it definitely got a sound out of you, the soft sucking mixed in started to leave you bothered. Once you tried to speak, Macaque bit much harder, getting you to yelp. He pulled away after, revealing a light bruise that blemished your thigh.

Macaque stared at the mark he left for a moment before placing his attention back to you. He brought himself over you, his hands behind your knees as he pulled you closer then took the time bringing the wet tip of his cock to your entrance.

He made it a priority to tease you, his hands placing attention to the cluster of nerves that would get a sound out as he slowly pumped himself in and out of your body. You could almost hear the wet noises being made inside, you certainly could feel every deliberate move he made. It was becoming unbearable, this was almost worse than being teased with his dry humping.

“Macaque,” you finally spoke, your legs making their way to wrap his waist. “Please.”

“Tell me,” Macaque answered in your ear, now completely still. “Who do you belong to?”

You made a face, pressing it against the macaque’s shoulder and practically silent when you gave a name.

With that, Macaque began to pull away. Your legs quickly tried to pull him back as you gave him the response he wanted.

“You!” you almost cried. He thrust, getting a small sound out of you before you added to that answer. “I belong to you!”

“Good,” he practically purred, pumping into you more in those few seconds than he did in the last minute. You made it clear to him that you wanted him to keep this pace, the moans you had at his ear while you pulled his hair in a tight fist.

Macaque seemed to enjoy it as he left a new mark on your shoulder. His tail made its way up your body and slowly wrapping your neck to keep you in place. He quickened his pace as he felt you tighten around him.

You soon struggled to breath, trying to gasp for air as Macaque brought you over the edge. When you came, your whole body became overwhelmed by the feeling that shook you, convulsing all your limbs and back arching so much higher than before. Relief almost hurt when the air returned to your lungs once Macaque’s tail released.

“That’s a good toy, you’re doing such a good job,” Macaque praised as you felt a twitch come from him, his hand pressed against your cheek. Something wet was against your skin. Did you actually tear up from the sensation?

“Mac-!”

You wanted to call out to him, but he cut you off with a quick deep thrust. Your fingernails dug into his back, close to clawing him from how much he was overwhelming you.

Your moans hitched as he kept going, muscles tightening around him despite how much your body was ready to relax after the first climax. Your legs were no longer wrapped around him, feet and your free hand firmly planted against the sheets as the digits tightly curled the fabric.

His tail wrapped one of your legs and lifted it up, giving him better access as he thrust in much deeper. Another shudder took over your body but nowhere near as violent as the last.

“You belong to me and only me,” Macaque reminded you with a growl, still not done with using you. He brought his mouth to your collarbone and left another mark for good measure. "You’re my toy."

“Yours,” you agreed with a choke. Your arms pulling him into a tight hug, your mind becoming nothing but all sensations he forced out. The edge of your mouth was certain to have some drool but you didn’t care.

Macaque bit into your shoulder, hard enough for it to sting and get a noise out of you that wasn’t from pleasure. You glanced at the wound with a wince, Macaque soon placed his mouth over it, tongue lapping the blood almost as if it were an apology. The smallest hint of red covered his lip, almost matching the crimson marking on his face.

You pulled at his hair, getting him to move away from the minor inconvenience of an injury and to your mouth. Weak moans leaving you as you tried to do your best to make him feel good while he was making you something of a mess.

In time, Macaque pulled away, pushing you down against the bed, pumping into you with so much more ferocity than before. His mouth was at your ear, surprisingly gentle when nipping the shell. “You're mine and no one else’s.”

You couldn’t speak, your voice had become raw, all you could do was croak in agreement while nodding your head.

Macaque loomed over you, his hands wrapping around your neck, the gentle squeeze becoming so much tighter. He pushed in and out, your body convulsing once more and this time you finally heard his satisfied moan.

“You’re mine,” he told you, his eyes half-lidded as his orgasm took over.

He didn’t let go though.

Your lungs burned, your mouth gasped, no sound.

Your hands tried to pry his own off your neck, fingers twitched but no strength came about.

_Stop._

_Stop!_

_STOP!_


End file.
